The Fairy's Beginning and End
by black-nails
Summary: Peter, I have to... Peter! How are you flying with out wings?
1. Chapter 1

_**I no own Narnia**_

_**This fic is more about Ashlyn's family. You'll have to read Just The Beginning if you care about where she fits into the Narnia story but it's not crucial. I also think that more things will be explained in the fic that comes after Just The Beginning but I don't know right now.**_

Chappie 1

Aslan knew of the presence of the strange creatures before he began his song but he sang anyway. He paced back and forth as the world became new and creatures came out of their bubbles. It was odd, but fairies were born that day also. The first fairy was on a beaver's back, a small tiny light. Every fairy was bigger or smaller according to the animal they arrived with.

The fairy King and Queen arrived with the leopards and their children came with the elephants.

The family flew over to Aslan and stood before him. The King and Queen were barely a foot tall and their children were just over two feet. Now, most fairies have hair the color of humans, or Clumsies, the regular brown, red, black, or blonde. This family, however, did not.

King Clark had orange and blonde hair and bright blue eyes and his wife, Queen Isabella, had purple and blonde hair and green eyes.

They had four children, two boys and two girls.

The eldest was one of the boys, Peter, whose hair was blue and green and had purple eyes. The next was a girl, Lilliann, with purple and dark brown hair and orange eyes. Next was the youngest boy, Silken, with red and blue hair and blue eyes. The youngest sister, Ashlyn, had multicolored hair, all of her family's different colors and a few extra, and had blue and gold eyes.

Clark and Isabella had quietly told Aslan that Ashlyn was his sister.

"What does that mean?" Silken asked his three siblings and they all shrugged their shoulders.

"Are those Clumsies?" Ashlyn asked. Ashlyn had the most active imagination for some one who was just born. Her wings took her up in the air and she started towards the Clumsies but Peter caught her foot and pulled her down.

"No." Was all he said.

"But, Peter, look at them. Clumsies, real Clumsies, I want to talk to them."

"No, Ash." Ashlyn nodded and sat down. Her wings wouldn't stop fluttering so she couldn't stay on the ground.

"Why are you so excited?" Lilliann asked.

"I don't know, I guess it's because everything's so new. I like it."

"I'm going to explore!" Ashlyn called the next morning and started to the woods.

Ashlyn touched a tree with her hand before she went deeper into the forest. She willed her wings to take her up above the trees. She could see her home, Cair Paravel, the beach and the far off mountains of Achenland. She smiled and flew down to the ground. Before Ashlyn began walking, she heard a few footsteps and something knocked her to the ground.

"I am sorry, Miss, please, let me help you." A sweet looking faun was holding out his hand.

"My name is Tumnus." He said bowing.

"Hello, Mr. Tumnus, I'm Ashlyn." She flew up a few feet so she could see his face clearly, "Were are you going?"

"Home, I'm still making my own."

"Do you need help?"

"No, Princess, I am almost finished."

"Princess?"

"Yes, your father and mother are the King and Queen of fairies, are they not?"

"Yes, sir, they are. She looked away and then back at the faun, "I don't want to be a princess. I just want to be Ashlyn."

"All right, Ashlyn, I have work left to do. I shall see you soon, good-bye."

"Bye, Mr. Tumnus." After Mr. Tumnus was gone, there were more footsteps and Ashlyn was on the ground again, but this time the person did it on purpose. A tall lady stood above her holding onto a sharp object.

"Fairies." She scoffed, "What a waste of energy." The sharp object connected with Ashlyn's cheek and the skin broke. The lady's foot then connected with Ashlyn's very small one and it fractured. After the tall lady left, the small fairy was too afraid to move or make any noise.

"Where's Ashlyn?" Queen Isabella asked. It was already dark and no one had seen the youngest fairy all day.

"I will search for her." Aslan said and made his way out to the forest.

"Ashlyn." Aslan nudged her with his nose. Ashlyn had fallen asleep hours ago so she wouldn't be in pain, "Ashlyn, wake up, its time to go home." Aslan lay down beside the fairy and she woke up and turned her eyes to his.

"I can't move my left foot, Aslan, and my right wing is crushed."

"Use your arms and pull yourself onto my back." Ashlyn did as she was told and laid her cheek against his fur.

"Thank you, Aslan, fly with you." The fairy whispered her thanks as they exited the forest, "Aslan?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to tell anyone about what happened."

"You won't have to."

"Will I grow?"

"Yes."

"Will your answers always be this short?"

"No. Do you ever stop talking?"

"No."


	2. Chapter 2

_**I no own Narnia**_

Here is the second Chappie!

Chappie 2

"How are you, Ash?" Peter asked.

"I'm fine. How's everyone outside the castle?"

"They're fine. Tinker bell will be here later, I really did pick the best fairy."

"You didn't pick her, Peter, she saved you."

"Hush."

"Is it getting cold or is it just me?"

You've been in bed for a while. The White Witch has called herself the High Queen of Narnia and has begun winter forever."

"Aslan, where are you going?"

"You should be resting, young fairy."

"Are you leaving us? Forever?"

"NO, I will only be gone for a short while."

"Promise?"

"Ash-"

"Promise me, big brother." Aslan looked over his shoulder at the three-foot tall fairy.

"I promise, princess." Aslan dropped his head in front of him and walked away.

"Aslan?"

"Yes?"

"Will you…will you send word with the trees?"

"Everyday. Good-bye, Ashlyn."

"Is he really gone?"

"Yes, Mr. Tumnus, he is really gone. He sent word yesterday that there is a new prophecy. Two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve must sit on the thrones of Cair Paravel for winter to be over."

"How many years."

"The great Lion won't even be home for a whole day before the children show." Queen Isabella screamed and everyone went into the Great Hall.

"What's wrong mother?" Lilliann asked.

"Oh, Lily! Your father has to go into war!" Queen Isabella sank to her knees and sobbed.

"Mother!" Ashlyn exclaimed, "Father is making a difference, you should be proud of him."

"You're father is having his wings cut off! No one will ever love him then!"

"What?"

"Once your wings are gone, everyone will love you even less!"

"She doesn't mean what she says."

"Leave me alone, Peter."

"She's only upset."

"Leave me alone, Peter."

"Ashlyn-"

"Leave me alone, Peter."

"But-"

Leave me alone, Peter Pan!"

"Ashlyn, mother wants to speak with you."

"Tell her-"

"I'm not telling her anything." Lilliann said and walked away.

Do you want to go with you?" Peter asked.

"I just yelled at you." "I yell at you all the time, I'll go if you want."

"Thank you, Peter."

"Peter, I would like to talk to Ashlyn alone." Isabella said."

"I'm staying."

"Peter, do not end up like your sister."

"What are you talking about?" Ashlyn asked.

"Ashlyn, you are hereby **_banished_** from Cair Paravel."


	3. Neverland

_**I no own Narnia**_

Chappie 3

"Banished?" Silken asked, "How could she banish you?"

"Because she supports father's decision."

"Do you not also support father, Lilliann?"

"NO, I do not support him in the least."

"Lilliann! How could you take her side?"

"She's mother, that's how! Why can't you listen to her and agree with her just once?"

"Because she's wrong."

"How can you say that, Silken?"

"I told mother that if Ashlyn was banished, I was going to war with father."

"Appreciated, but Silken, you can't go to war because of me."

"This is my decision, Ashlyn, do not try to talk me out of it." Silken started to leave the room.

"Aslan wouldn't want you to go!" Ashlyn exclaimed. Silken turned and took his hand off the doorknob.

"Aslan's not here, is he?" Silken walked out. He was never seen in Narnia again.

"You cannot make Ashlyn leave, everything will go wrong!"

"Don't think so negatively, Peter, it won't matter." Isabella said.

"Do you not care about your own child?"

"She'd die before she was Queen anyway."

"And Silken will die before he's king, just like father!"

"Peter, please grow up. You'll be king soon." Peter flew out of the Hall and into his room.

"Peter, I have to-Peter! How are you flying with out wings?"

"Fairy dust and happy thoughts, Ashlyn."

"Peter Pan! How could you have cut your wings off? You not a fairy any more."

"Oh, yes I am. Tinkerbell and I are going to Neverland. Remember Neverland? I'll never have to grow up and be King, I'll be a boy forever."

"Peter Pan, this is not the time to play games."

"I'm not, I'm serious. I want to be a boy forever. I love you, Ashlyn." Peter Pan and Tinkerbell flew out the window.

"Toward the second star on the right and straight on 'till mornin'." Ashlyn whispered as slow tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Where are Peter and Ashlyn?"

"You banished Ashlyn and Peter left with Tinkerbell."

"What about Silken?"

"He went to war with father."

"And I'm sure they took his wings also."

"Won't you miss them?"

"Of course I'll miss them, Lily, but I can't change what's happened."

_The end of chappie 3. What does everyone think? What will happen next?_

_Peace!_


End file.
